


Makkachin's Bestest Day

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bestest Day Ever!, Cute, Daddy Victor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mommy Yuuri, POV Makkachin (Yuri!!! on Ice), Treats Everywhere!, WALKIES, good doggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: Makkachin is having the bestest day with Daddy-Victor and Mommy-Yuri!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Makkachin's Bestest Day

Today daddy-Victor got up extra, extra early! It was great because they got to go on an even longer walk than usual, then everybody kept petting her and giving her treats and calling her ‘such a good girl! Good doggo! Best doggo!’

Makkachin was wagging her tail so much that she might take off flying like the birds she enjoyed chasing on the beach or in the park or that place with all of the water spouts in the ground!

Then they got to stop at her most favorite café and the owner gave her an extra treat today! Then mommy-Yuri joined them and it was even better cause now she had two people to walk with and pet her while they sat in the café and she got petted by all the people there too!

They also went to the place with all of the good smells and foods, that she didn’t usually get to nibble, but Victor and Yuri were both giving her yummy things and she was so so so happy. Victor normally limited how many treats she could get, but today he wasn’t do that.

One of the booths was for pictures, and Makkachin got to wear new funny things, and daddy-Victor and mommy-Yuri tried on stuff too. Lots and lots of pictures were taken, which made her happy because she knew daddy-Victor just loved taking pictures. He always showed her all the ones they took together, and now it wasn’t only her and daddy-Victor in them, but mommy-Yuri too!

They stopped by the skating place also, and everybody petted her and gave her treats, even grouchy Yakov who usually waited for no one to be paying attention to pet her gave her treats and head pats without waiting. It was so great and she gave him lots of kisses to thank him for his generosity! All of the humans were clapping and laughing with joy, so she gave them kisses too.

Brother-Yuri gave her hugs and more treats and he called her ‘the bestest dog and he’d fight anyone who disagreed,’ which was extra special nice so she gave him as many kisses as she gave Yakov.

On the way back home all the peoples petted Makkachin and gave her treats and she got to play around with children and other dogs at the green place for a while before they really, really went home.

Mommy-Yuri brushed her fur down when they got inside and daddy-Victor disappeared into the food space. Were they going to let her eat even more? It’s a miracle! Today is so amazing!

Makkachin reared up on her back legs when daddy-Victor returned holding a big tray in both of his hands. She could smell something very yummy! She whimpered with excitement and danced around on her paws and mommy-Yuri danced with her and it was so much fun. Then daddy-Victor put the big tray on the floor! The only thing that goes on the floor for her are her bowls and toys, which meant she can have these!

She barked with joy and ran up to the tray that held lots and lots of treats that she hadn’t had in forever! She was allowed to eat all that she wanted and then they watched TV and she got to fall asleep all snuggly with her favorite humans in the whole wide world on the couch. Even asleep her tail was still wagging from how happy she was.

~*~

Victor was grinning as he carefully picked their poodle up so as not to wake her, letting Yuri stand and stretch his legs. “I believe we succeeded in giving her the best day of her life,” the living legend commented, staring at the satisfied expression on Makkachin’s face. Yuri chuckled.  
“I think you’re right.” He scratched his chest, just over the text on his shirt that said: Today is our dog’s birthday! Victor was wearing the same shirt, although his was older from the off-white color it now sported. He waited for his fiancé to lay her on her doggie bed and patted her fuzzy head. “Sweet dreams, Makkachin, happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links [click here!](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912)


End file.
